A Date With Destiny
by StarlightDreamcatcher
Summary: Regina Mills is a 35 year old, rich business woman who is also a virgin. Emma Swan is a 28 year old friend and roommate of fellow business man Robin Locksley and works for Killian Jones. Regina's assistant is tired off suffering from the backlash of her boss's stress and decides to set her up on a blind date with Robin but he can't show and so sends Emma instead.
1. Chapter 1

Regina violently slammed down the receiver of the phone on her office desk. She inhaled deeply as her stress levels were about to hit the roof, a feeling Regina had been experiencing a lot lately. Her anger began to fog up her glasses. She turned herself in her swivel chair and gazed out the large glass window at the magnificent skyline view from her penthouse office. She roughly dragged her fingers through her flicky, wavy dark locks as her brown eyes closed inhaling the scent of coffee that had just filled her nostrils. She turned in her chair and her eyes snapped open.

"Good morning Miss Mills"

Regina was greeted by the blonde with a sweet smile as she placed the takeaway cup on Regina's desk.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were my assistant. I beg your pardon who might you be?

The blonde looked at the ground shyly and gave a half a smile she gestured her hand for a handshake.

"My apologies Miss Mills I was told you knew I was coming to see you today?

Regina cleared her throat and frantically looked the younger blonde woman up and down, immediately fumbling through the papers on her desk. The blonde reached out and lightly touched Regina's hand. Regina's eyes met the blonde's green ones.

"My apologies Miss Mills. It must be my mistake. It's just I was waiting a long time to see you and I may have snuck passed your assistant, or in fact didn't have an appointment at all. I can always tell when people are lying I guess I'm not a great liar myself."

Regina sat back in her chair and straightened her blouse, she rested her elbows neatly on her desk and lowered her glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

"Who the hell are you dear?

The blonde gulped.

"Emma. Emma Swan"

Emma stood ridged at Regina's voice dropped an octave.

"Miss Swan… I see… and what do I owe this unauthorized visit to dear? Relax your shoulders dear I don't bite"

Emma exhaled.

"I work for Killian Jones and he tends to send me on errands that he either is too busy to do himself or just…"

Emma sighed.

Regina's eyebrows rose. The younger woman intrigued her, the mannerisms and the way she spoke so freely and casually made Regina feel somewhat normal. She needed a break from the stress.

"I see… and tell me dear does Mr. Jones owe you back for the way you just walked in and disrupted me in my office. It was a big risk of you coming to see me without permission Miss Swan, the fact that I haven't called security is beyond me, however there is something about you that fascinates me… perhaps you remind me of a younger me. You're shy yet you possess definite confidence and that brings out the best in you I think.

Emma smirked.

"Oh he owes me big it was a pain in the ass trying to get in here...

Emma immediately bit her tongue as her trail of thought vomited out of her mouth. Regina scrunched her face and gave the blonde a distorted grin.

"Thank you for that observation… Miss Swan"

Emma flushed red.

"No I mean… I'm sorry I dunno why I said that… I must have lost my trail of thought"

Regina chuckled.

"Indeed you fascinate me dear… I believe I shall hear you out"

Emma exhaled again.

"Well you see Killian… my boss… Mr Jones."

Regina gestured her hand into a round a bout motion.

"Sometime today Miss Swan… I am quite busy… as you know"

Emma gathered her words.

"He wants a meeting with you"

Regina smirked.

"Oh I'll bet he does dear, well you can tell him from me that he will have to wait like everybody else, unless he is some form of you dear who just weasels into my office unannounced… I do appreciate the coffee dear it was a nice touch but it doesn't make up from taking me off guard"

Emma cut across her,

"Actually I was watching you from the waiting room for awhile. I could see how stressed you were and I just felt like the coffee was a nice gesture… I'm lame like that. I saw you needed something… plus your assistant was gone so I took my chance and grabbed it from her desk"

Regina's eyes were a mixture of gratitude and dismay.

"You mean to tell me you also stole the coffee from my assistant?

Emma scrunched her face.

"Ummm well stole is such a strong word… the point is I wanted to cheer you up"

Regina cut across her.

"So I would talk to you like I am doing right now dear?

Emma exhaled for the third time.

"Finally. We have an understanding"

Regina's mouth just slightly fell open as Emma walked over to look out at the view. Regina watched as the blonde's eyes followed the tiny dots of life that moved below them.

"Thank you for the coffee Miss Swan. I'll be in touch about a meeting… perhaps if you don't steal anything else from this building..."

Emma immediately dropped a pen onto Regina's desk.

"I borrowed it to the the crossword puzzle when I borrowed the paper from the security guard"

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets and Regina smiled for the first time in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"She said she would be in touch about a meeting Sir, It's not my fault she hasn't got back to me to schedule one"

Killian Jones sneered at the blonde as she dropped some folders onto his desk.

"Then who's fault is it Emma!I don't pay you to sit on your ass all day do i?

Emma held on tongue.

"No Sir. I did all I could, I mean I was there so early and I waited for the perfect time and she heard me out"

Killian wasn't paying attention as he bagan fumbling through the folders. He lifted his head,

"Hmm? Did you say something Emma, I wasn't listening after you didn't tell me when our meeting was with Regina Mills!

Emma threw her hands into the air.

"Very well I'll go call her"

Killian gestured his hand and she turned on the spot exiting the office cursing him under her breath.

"That man is a pirate!

Emma plonked herself at her work station noting the amount of fresh folders for her to complete for the day. She exhaled loudly as her desk phone lit up. She answered.

"I don't pay you to sit on your ass!

Emma slammed the phone down and scrambled through her handbag finding Regina's private contact details she borrowed from her desk when she wasn't looking before Regina showed her out. She dialed the cell number and held her breath.

"Hello who's this?

Emma tried to play it as cool as she could knowing well the woman on the other end would lay into her.

"It's me… Your new friend Emma"

Regina's eyes grew wide on the other side of the phone,

"Miss Swan… How on earth did you manage to get my private cell number?

Regina chuckled throwing Emma completely of course.

"You're not mad at me for calling?

Regina smirked.

"Mad dear… Do you think of me as some Evil Queen Miss Swan that I don't answer my phone even when it is someone I don't know well enough to have my private contact details dear"

Emma smiled.

"An Evil Queen… you… never you're more like…ummm"

Regina listened eagerly for a reply.

"Actually don't answer that Miss Swan it might end up making me hang up on you"

Emma sighed.

"I wasn't gonna say anything bad Regina… I mean Miss Mills! I was gonna say you are wonderfully Regal and you scare the hell out of me but I wouldn't call you Evil… not if you paid me"

Regina found herself actually taken aback and laughed heartily into the phone.

"You my dear are full of surprises Miss Swan. Your bravery astounds me. For someone who barely knows me you seem to know me, how odd… Anyways dear as much as I enjoyed your little trick today I must run I have a meeting at Che le riare in approx eight minutes. Please refrain from calling me on my cell again unless it is a dire emergency I am incredibly busy…"

Emma began to babble as fast as she could before Regina could hang up.

"Wait Regina!

Regina stopped talking.

"Yes Miss Swan?

Emma frantically blurted out her intentions.

"Look I'm sorry I borrowed your number… I'm gonna be honest with you cause I know you seem to get that about me… I don't play dumb… well mostly I don't. Anyways my stupid ass of a boss won't leave me alone until I get him that meeting with you… "

Regina grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Do go on dear I do only hope that your darling ass of o boss isn't listening into our call"

Emma's stomach dropped as she glanced over into his office glass window, seeing that he was in fact playing darts she was safe.

"No he's playing darts… what's new?

Regina chuckled.

"Oh doesn't he sound utterly delightful dear"

Emma threw her eyes up to heaven.

"I hope you were being sarcastic Miss Mills because I'm certainly not joking. Please Regina please if you can find a spare moment please schedule a meeting with him. You don't have to agree to his proposal just meet the ass…"

Regina heard the sincerity in the blonde's voice.

"Alright Miss Swan. You drive a hard deal. I shall be in touch about a meeting next week"

Emma exhaled.

"Oh thank you Miss Mills. I really owe you one your Majesty"

Regina actually found herself blushing at the sweet girls reply.

"Yes well dear you are good at your job. Take care"

Regina hung up the phone and stood up straightening herself in the mirror as her next client walked into the office.

After Regina had shown her client out she found herself slumping onto the couch in her waiting room. She removed her heels from her exhausted feet and lay flat on her back as she began to massage her temples. She jumped in fright as her assistant returned from her assignment.

Isla a 31 year old redhead stood at her desk startled as she turned eyeing up the exhausted Regina Mills.

"Oh Miss Mills I didn't see you there. Tough meeting huh?

Regina hummed.

"That bad huh?

Regina rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Isla I'm afraid it was just one of those hectic days"

Isla sighed as she gathered her belongings.

"What's new Miss Mills? Every day is a hectic day for you! Do you ever just chill? I asked you out numerous times now to join me and the staff for drinks and you decline every time. We don't hate you if that's what you think?

Regina smiled sweetly at her assistant.

"No dear I know you all love me dearly"

Regina winked playfully.

"Then what is it? Look I know it's not my place but I'm worried about you. You may be my boss, but you are my friend and dammit I wanna help you"

Regina sat up bewilderment setting in.

"Look dear, I know I may be reclusive but that's just the way I am…"

Isla inhaled.

"Look forgive me Regina… But you can see the stress coming out of your ears! When's the last time you got laid?

Regina went pale.

"I… I… I don't think that's any of your concern Isla"

Isla frowned.

"Look I'm sorry for being so forward I just think maybe if you were dating someone work wouldn't seem so stressful and... Oh I dunno you would be more sociable with us?

Regina pursed her lips.

"I appreciate your trying to help and for your observant views dear but I don't think that dating…

Isla cut across her.

"Look I know this guy. He's dreamy and smart and I'd like to set you up with him for a dinner date next week?

Regina was lost for words.

"I.. I don't know what to say? You've obviously been thinking about this in detail"

Isla finished packing her stuff away.

"Just say yes boss…

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright one date but that's it dear!

Isla smiled.

"Oh great I'll go call him this weekend!

Regina smiled at the excited redhead.

"You go do that so dear, enjoy your weekend"

Isla practically skipped through the office exit doors as Regina collapsed back onto the couch. A familiar look of worry seeping into her powerful defined features. Brown eyes become glassy as shame consumed her body. Regina would be turning 35 the following week and she had a secret that she had never told anyone. Regina was a virgin. Her past was a dark one and she worked so hard to where she was now. Regina dreaded telling people out of fear and judgement that they wouldn't understand her reasons. She gulped as anxiety hit and she found herself reliving a past memory of her old boss asking for sexual favors to be performed on him. She was 17 years old and he was old enough to be her father twice over. She shivered as the memory consumed her and she felt worthless. Just then her cell screen lit up and began to ring. Regina wiped her tears away and answered the unsaved number.

"How was your meeting?

The familiar voice chirped into her ear.

"Miss Swan?

Emma giggled.

"No it's the tooth fairy actually"

Regina smiled a big toothy grin and sniffled loudly.

"I should have known any unknown number was you dear"

Emma's tone changed as she sounded concerned.

"Hey you okay Miss Mills?

Regina immediately cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Yes of course dear, why wouldn't I be?

Emma shrugged off the blunt reply.

"Umm okay… Just checking. I'm lame like that"

Regina smirked.

"You've said that before dear I think the word you are looking for is sweet"

Emma genuinely smiled.

"Yeah well… Umm Miss Mills I just wanted to ask you if you could possibly phone my boss first thing on Monday… I have to stay late tonight to finish the extra work he dumped on me with through no fault of yours… I mean I just worked my ass off to see you and I guess it wasn't good enough for him"

Regina heard the familiar helpless tone she knew all too well.

"Emma dear, consider it done. In fact you will see me first thing on Monday I shall pay the ass a visit myself!

Emma laughed.

"Do you really mean that?

Regina stood up and put on her heels.

"You can tell when people are lying dear…

Emma blushed.

"You remembered…

Regina grabbed her coat from her hook and grabbed her keys.

"Miss Swan I told you that you fascinate me… I mean't that. I remember everything"

Emma gulped hard.

"Regina?

Regina paused.

"Yes?

Emma scratched her head as her heart pounded in her chest. Her body was telling her to ask her out. But her head was scaring her out of it.

"Umm never mind, It's nothing"

Regina listened as the silence grew between them.

"You sure dear?

Emma nodded against her phone.

"Yeah I'm sure... you go have a great night whatever you get up to. I'll be typing away"

Regina sighed.

"Emma Swan how old are you because you sound like someone who needs to stand up for yourself more… don't let your boss be the boss of who you are!

Emma felt the lightening tingle straight to her heart.

"I… Ummm… Wow that's one of the most kindest profoundest things a practical stranger and potential business client has ever said to me… Oh and I'm 28"

Regina beamed as she exited her office building. Her heels echoed through the car park as she walked up to her black Mercedes.

"I gotta run dear. I'll see you Monday and you can call me Regina"

Emma smiled.

"How bout Reggie?

Regina slammed her car door shut.

"Don't push it Miss Swan!

Emma exhaled loudly on purpose.

"You can call me Emma!

Regina smiled as she backed out of her spot in the underground car park.

"I know I just choose not to… Miss Swan"

Emma's laugh echoed over the Bluetooth loud speaker.

"Bye Reggie"

Regina clicked the end call button.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday couldn't come fast enough for Emma as she was being bombarded with extra work all weekend from her tyrant of a boss. She urgently wrote by hand when her desk computer was acting up from being overused. Her pen rolled off the page and landed on the ground when she placed it down to stretch her hand muscles. Emma frantically bent down to get it only to come face to face with the unforgettable brown eyes of Miss Regina Mills who was smiling at the flustered looking blonde. Regina and Emma rose from the ground at the same time not breaking eye contact.

"I believe this is yours Miss Swan"

Emma took the pen gratefully.

"Regina… you're here!

Regina gave the blonde a gentle smile as she pushed her bouncy dark curls behind her ear.

"Were you expecting someone else dear?

Emma began to fumble around on her desk in preparation.

"Ha no! I mean I've just been so busy I didn't realize the time"

Regina nodded.

"You and I both dear, I know that look"

Emma looked up at the brunette.

"Is that a polite way of telling me I look like shit Regina?

Regina immediately found herself noting the blonde's features. Sure she looked tired but her eager green eyes shone as Emma smiled nervously awaiting a reply.

"No dear… you look… umm splendid. I just meant that you are not the only one who needs a break"

Emma smiled.

"Splendid huh… well that's a new one"

Emma flicked her hair as she gathered the appropriate files and gestured Regina to follow her.

"Welcome to hell Regina"

Emma opened her boss's waiting room door and gestured her inside.

"Make yourself comfy, I'll go get…

Regina smirked and interrupted

"The Ass?

Emma burst out laughing causing her to drop her folders. Regina bent down to pick them up and the two maintained eye contact again as they followed each other's gaze as they stood up.

"Miss Swan do I make you nervous or are you normally this clumsy?

Emma blushed unable to hide it which impacted Regina in a way she was not expecting.

"Yes… I mean that yes I am clumsy!

Emma struggled to calm herself causing Regina to watch in amazement.

"Breathe dear, I don't bite"

Emma looked shyly into Regina's brown eyes.

"Regina…

Just then Killian opened his door.

"I thought I heard voices? Is that… Regina Mills?

Regina pushed her shoulders back and strutted into the man's office.

"Good morning Mr. Jones. I believe you owe your gratitude to Emma Swan for my visit to you. You have quite an employee Mr. Jones I suggest you remember that"

Killian's jaw dropped as Regina sat herself down on the couch in the corner by the dart board she glanced up at it and sighed. Killian urgently ran to his desk and sat down.

"Oh yes of course Miss Mills. Whatever you say! Emma! Come here and sit with us"

Emma waddled out of the doorway.

"Yes Sir"

Regina patted the space next to her on the couch. Emma sat down next to her and exhaled. Regina whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Anything you really want let me know and I will make it happen"

Emma found herself crossing her legs as hr feelings for Regina were making themselves apparent as she felt her core tighten. She really wanted to blurt out the words you… I want you she gulped and controlled herself and replied.

"I want some time off"

She said that louder than she intended as Regina chuckled at her desperation. She glared at Killian.

"Well you heard the woman! She said she would like some time off. I suggest you make that happen or I won't give you another minute of my time"

Killian's eyes widened as panic set in.

"Of course anything you want Emma… In fact you can leave right now… ummm take the week in fact take two!

Emma's smile lit up the room as Regina found herself smiling back.

"Thank you Sir"

Emma stood up and headed for the door she turned back and mouthed to Regina.

"Thank you"

Regina nodded as Emma ran to pack up her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina left the man's office feeling something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had connected with the quirky blonde in a way she hadn't expected and if she wasn't mistaken Regina thought she might be developing feelings that were never brought to her attention before. She found the blonde oddly charming and ever so sweet. She wiped her brow as she drove to her office.

"There you are where the hell have you been? I had to push back three of your clients because you were nowhere to be found and your work cell and private cell were off!

Regina walked over to the panicked Isla.

"It's alright dear, I'm here. I had some important business to attend to. Please tell the clients that I am sorry for keeping them waiting and tell them I am free to see them right now if they want to come back in to see me"

Regina's voice was calm and collected as Isla frantically grabbed the desk phone.

"Oh and an Emma Swan called for you ten minutes ago… I told her I'd pass on a message she said if Reggie isn't suitable she'll just have to stick to Your Majesty… whatever that means I was so busy I didn't write down any contact details"

Regina smiled a big toothy grin.

"You did fine Isla. I understood the message"

Regina turned to enter her office.

"Oh and one more thing Regina!

Regina turned on the spot.

"Hmm?

Isla produced a cell phone number written on a post it.

"This is my friend Robin's number. The guy I was telling you about and wanted to set you up with. Regina trust me he is a dreamboat and he will give you a helping hand in that department"

Isla winked at the brunette. Regina took the post it and gave her assistant a weak smile.

"Does he know who I am? Has he seen me?

Isla smiled no I told him that you were stunning though and that he will meet you at your fave restaurant at eight on Friday"

Regina sighed to herself that was her Birthday.

"Alright Isla fine, one date and one date only…

Isla smirked.

"Oh I think you'll reconsider that statement"

Regina rolled her eyes and closed her office door. She sat on her desk and grabbed her cell. She glanced towards Isla who could see her through the glass pane. She gulped and dialed the number.

"Hello… Hi is this Robin?

There was a sound of laughing in the background and rustling.

"Um Hi there, Yes I am Robin… you must be the woman I am supposed to meet on Friday right?

Regina nervously tapped her left foot making the clip clop sound of her heel echo around her office.

"Yes that is correct, Isla gave me your number... you sound busy I'm sorry if I bothered you"

Robin could be heard talking to what sounded like a woman.

"Sorry about that. My roommate is so annoying she thinks that this is all hilarious that I am being set up"

Regina smiled.

"Well to be honest dear, I am a bit bemused about the situation myself, I haven't dated in a very long time"

Robin held the ear piece and turned to his roommate the quirky blonde Emma Swan.

"Em. She sounds desperate. Isla was so right about her needing to get laid. Isla said she was incredibly sophisticated. I do love the posh ones. They are great in bed.

Emma punched Robin's arm.

"Don't be a jerk. She's a real person. Don't talk like that"

Emma sighed.

"Yeah yeah I know… Jeeze ouch. Have you been working out cause that actually hurt!

Emma shoved her roommate.

"Actually yeah I'm jogging again it's been a great stress release from work"

Robin chuckled.

"Oh sounds like somebody else needs a good stress release eh?

Emma scrunched her face.

"You are such a jerk! In your dreams Mister...What's her name?

Robin picked up the phone.

"What is your name?

Regina thought hard for a second and replied.

"Umm It's Reggie"

Robin turned to Emma.

"Reggie? Do we know any Reggie's?

Emma felt a spark but surely it couldn't be.

"No I don't know anybody called Reggie… I know a Regina but I seriously doubt it's her cause she hates that name"

Robin nudged his roommate.

"Regina eh? Should I ask her if it's Regina?

Emma blushed.

"Oh shut up you ass. I'm never telling you about my crushes ever again. It's obviously not her. Hurry up and tell her you meet her we have drinks in twenty minutes I wanna enjoy my time off"

Robin sniggered causing Regina to feel even more self conscious.

"Sorry Reggie my roommate is in a bit of an rush but yes I shall see you at Eight on Friday. Bye"

Regina sat as she heard the dial tone. She was painfully nervous and unprepared.

Emma first week off flew so fast. She began to remember what it was like to sleep in and it was all thanks to Miss Regina Mills who was now swimming around her mind. What was it about the dark haired woman that made her so mysterious?

Emma lay on the couch as Robin burst through the door. He wasn't alone he had been out drinking and had brought a lady friend home. Emma sat up in an instant.

"Robin!

Robin stumbled in.

"Alright Em? What have you been up to? This is Chantelle…

Robin gestured his hand to the pinked haired, punky looking woman who went to light up a cigarette. Emma nodded.

"Nice to meet you Chantelle, Could you smoke on the balcony please?

The woman apologized and Emma showed her the way to the balcony as she turned violently on the spot.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing? Do you remember your plans for tonight huh?

Robin's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god Em! I completely forgot I was down the pub with the guys and I just got transfixed on the beauty on our balcony. Emma I'm in no condition to service the posh lady love, Emma I will owe you so much if you go instead. Besides I wanna service the lady I brought home"

Emma put a couch cushion over her head and screamed into it.

"You really are an absolute ass aren't you?

Robin lowered his head and pretended to look sad.

"Yes Ma'am"

Emma threw her hands in the air.

"Alright fine, I'll bail you out this time but just this once! Robin I swear to god if you pull anything like this again…

Robin glanced at the clock.

"You better hurry Em. You are supposed to meet Rodney at eight"

Emma sighed.

"At least get her name right. It's Reggie"

Robin stretched out on the couch.

"Yeah right whatever, tell her I'll go out with her whenever but I'm busy tonight. I dunno Em you tell her something, who knows if she wants to get laid she might ask you"

Emma rolled her eyes and threw the cushion at his head.

"Pig… you absolute pig"

Robin shouted after Emma.

"Oink darling. I owe you one!

Regina paced around her room. Her velvet soft white carpet tickling her bare feet as she decided what heels to complete her outfit. Regina adjusted her bra under her black lower cut dress and playfully tossed her freshly curled hair. She sat at her makeup chair and put on some eye liner and rouge lipstick. She wore a spritz of perfume and grabbed her handbag from the bed. She walked down her spiral staircase and grabbed her velvet Blue coat from it's hook and glanced in the hall mirror. Happy Birthday she said aloud to herself as she made her way outside to the taxi she had pre ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma arrived at the restaurant at ten past eight. She frantically burst through the doors as the waiter immediately took her coat revealing a green respectable going out dress. When she realized where she would be dinning she made an actual effort not to be thrown out. The colour matched her eyes and she wore a red lipstick. Her silky blonde hair freshly washed smelled of honey and her natural waves bounced as the waiter asked could he help.

"Hi I'm meeting a Reggie?

The man smirked and gestured to the blonde.

"But of course, you must be Robin? Right this way"

Emma didn't protest as the man lead her to her table where she could she a woman with a menu covering her face. Emma sat down and cleared her throat. Regina lowered the menu and jumped in shock. Emma turned bright red. Regina stuttered.

"Miss Swan?...What on earth?

Emma cursed Robin ten million times in her head as she tried to gather herself.

"Hi Reggie…

Regina's face still looked aghast.

"I told you not to call me that!

Emma huffed.

"Oh so it's okay for Robin to call you that huh?

Regina dropped her menu.

"Wait a minute how do you know that dear?

Emma smirked.

"I have my ways…

Regina looked into the blonde's big bright eyes.

"Enough games Miss Swan, please kindly explain this mix up because this is not what I agreed to"

Emma felt her stomach drop.

"I… Ummm. Robin's my roommate and he couldn't make it so ummm he sent me to cover for him, rather be a stand in. He said you needed help… ummm"

Emma gulped as she looked shyly at her now tapping foot.

"You mean to tell me this is still a date Miss Swan? That you… Are my date?

Emma nodded not looking up.

"This is ridiculous… I'm sorry dear I can't do this"

Emma looked up urgently.

"Oh no please don't be like that. Hey umm tell you what let's just have dinner huh. No more date talk… It's okay that you wanted a man to help you out. I get it Regina"

Emma sighed unable to hide her disappointment which cause Regina's gaze to soften.

"You mean you actually want this to be a date Miss Swan?

Emma's heart raced rapidly against her chest.

"I...I...Ummm Oh gosh I…

Regina smiled at the stuttering blonde.

"Remember what I said about breathing dear. Just relax and be honest with me Emma. I appreciate that about you. You don't hold back"

Emma blushed.

"Thank you Regina. That's sweet of you to say that. Okay umm for the sake of being honest… Yeah I'd like to treat this as a date… Your Majesty"

Regina blushed back and raised her eyebrow.

"Alright I admit it I'm intrigued Miss Swan. I have to know however if "Reggie" wasn't me would you have stayed?

Emma locked eyes with her.

"I hate that name. I'd rather date Regina"

Regina felt the heat tingle in her abdomen, a feeling she had not felt in so long. Her walls were so high she thought no one would ever get to her the way Emma Swan was doing right now. For the first time Regina was listening to her body's hints that Emma Swan excited her in a way she had never felt. She gulped and Emma saw the nervousness in her brown eyes. She reached out and gently held Regina's shaking hand.

"Hey don't be scared. It's just me… if I said anything to offend you I'm sorry Regina"

Regina watched as the blonde rubbed her hand.

"I… No dear I'm alright, just this is all a lot to process right now… Emma what did you mean when you said I needed help?

Emma lifted her hand away.

"Oh gosh this is so awkward… you know help in a certain department…."

Regina frantically following Emma's hand gestures.

"I'm not following dear"

Emma cursed Robin eight million more times.

"Uh I'm going to kill Robin!

Emma lowered her voice out of respect for the restaurant and the clearly terrified woman in front of her.

"The bedroom... "

Regina tightened her grip on her seat as she tried to hide her embarrassment and growing arousal. She blinked rapidly as Emma searched her eyes noting that it looked like she was about to cry.

"Miss Swan… Emma… I don't know what you had planned with me but I'm afraid i am certainly not the kind of woman you were told I was. I must be going"

Regina stood up and went to walk away. Emma reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Please Regina stop! I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have please come back and talk to me what's the matter?

Regina looked around the restaurant as heads began to stare at her. She sat back down.

"I am not a slut Miss Swan"

Her voice was cold and direct.

"I didn't think you were Regina"

Regina's eyes widened.

"You didn't? Then why did you assume i'd take you to my bedroom Miss Swan?

Emma crossed her legs controlling the feelings that were igniting, torturing her insides.

"Because Regina… Men are pigs… Robin gave me the impression that you wanted a hook up that you haven't been dating in a long time and just wanted to let loose and have some casual sex, blow off some steam kinda thing"

Regina gulped.

"And you my dear… you were going to do that with me?

Emma brushed her hair out of her way roughly behind her ear with her hand.

"I guess I was yes… if you asked Regina"

Regina looked shocked.

"But why… why me?

Emma smirked.

"Oh come on Regina isn't it obvious… I have feelings for you so of course I'd act on them if you returned them and asked me to come home with you"

Regina's panties became wet in an instant as Emma nervously looked at her menu.

"It's my birthday Miss Swan"

Emma looked up.

"Oh my god Regina. I had no idea! Happy Birthday!

Regina smiled.

"Thank you dear"

Emma smiled back.

"Shit I wish I could have made you feel something special on your day"

Regina blushed.

"Believe me you did Emma…

Emma smiled as Regina held her hand in hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma let go of Regina's hand as their food arrived.

"Tell me Miss Swan, do you go on many dates?

Emma was chewing through a large mouthful of a large cheeseburger. Regina laughed internally as Emma tried to maintain the proper persona for this particular restaurant, grabbing her napkin and wiping her mouth at least six times while Regina crunched on her salad.

"I...Ummm are we being honest again?

Regina nodded and smiled as she took a sip from her red wine.

"Well I… I guess I don't. I've been kinda work orientated lately and dating never really was on my mind"

Regina watched the blonde playing with her food.

"Who hurt you Miss Swan? I know a broken heart when I see one"

Emma nearly spit out her wine. She choked and glared at the observant brunette watching her every move.

"I... well..."

Emma sighed.

"Go on dear. You can trust me"

Emma actually felt that she could believe Regina.

"My heart has been broken more than once Regina… Tonight was kinda a big step for me. I mean that it's my first date in a long time too and ummm I guess you could say I'm afraid"

Regina looked concerned.

"Do I really scare you that much Miss Swan?

Emma shook her head.

"Oh Regina no… I'm scared of myself around you"

Regina sipped her wine and watched as Emma looked her up and down.

"What do you mean dear?

Emma sighed.

"Regina…

Emma slipped off her shoe and gently ran it up Regina's leg causing her to jump at the contact.

"Emma!

Emma chuckled. Regina felt the tingles expand throughout her body. She wanted to trust the blonde after all her body seemed to trust her but it was all too forward… to much to fast.

"Miss Swan… Could you kindly put your shoe back on dear and let us finish our meal"

Emma rapidly put on her shoe seeing Regina's face change from excited to terrified.

"I'm sorry Regina… I didn't mean to upset you"

Regina continued eating not saying a word. Emma nervously gulped her wine.

"Umm so do you date much. You mentioned to Robin that you haven't dated in awhile"

Regina glanced up from her plate.

"You were told correctly Miss Swan"

Emma began to play with the rest of her food moving it about the plate.

"I find that hard to believe Regina"

Regina was watching the blonde's movements again.

"Oh you do dear? Why?

Emma smiled staring at her plate. She looked up to see big brown eyes looking deep into hers.

"You're amazing… I mean come on… You are incredibly intelligent, unbelievably confident, you kick ass at everything… you've achieved so much all by yourself. You are Regina fucking Mills and have you seen yourself cause I'm pretty sure those glasses you wear aren't showing you how drop dead stunning you are… you have a heart Regina… I've seen it"

Regina actually couldn't speak. An overwhelming urge consumed her completely. She wanted to kiss Emma more than anything at that very moment. She watched as Emma gulped more of her wine.

"Oh come on say something please, I'm dying over here. I feel so self conscious right now Reggie"

Regina cleared her throat.

"I told you not to call me that"

The two burst out laughing.

Emma insisted on paying the cheque.

"Don't you even dare. It's your birthday it's on me"

Regina smiled.

"Thank you Miss Swan that is very generous of you"

The two gathered their coats and walked out into the cold night air. The two looked at each other not quite knowing where to go from here. Regina looked up at the glowing stars.

"What a beautiful night, aren't the stars beautiful Miss Swan?

Emma smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you Regina"

Regina blushed.

"You have a way with words Miss Swan. I bet you say that to all your dates"

Emma laughed.

"Ha what dates? Regina I wasn't joking I haven't dated in a long time… I only date people I actually care about"

Regina watched as Emma held her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on I wanna show you something"

Regina felt butterflies and Emma was leading her down the street.

"Where are you taking me Miss Swan?

Regina's heart raced as they stopped outside a children's playground.

"Dammit the gate is locked we are going to have to hop over the wall, come on i'll give you a boost"

Regina smirked.

"This better be worth it dear. I don't break into playgrounds for just anyone you know, it's safe to say I can add breaking and entering to local thief to my analysis of you"

Emma laughed as she hoisted herself over the wall joining the brunette and reaching for her hand once more.

"Over here"

Emma lead Regina over to a large disc shaped swing big enough for the both of them. Emma waited till Regina sat on the edge and joined her.

"You have to lie down Regina"

Regina gulped and Emma lay down beside her as the swing gently swayed back and fourth.

"Look at that view"

Regina gasped as the sky was alight with glowing stars noting some shooting stars in an instant. The sky was so clear.

"I often come here and look at the stars and think about stuff… It's the only place that the street lamps don't interfere with the view of the stars"

Regina turned her head and watch the blonde for a moment.

"You really are full of surprises Emma"

Emma turned her head.

"I had a lovely time Regina… I would like to go home with you if you'd have me?

Regina hesitated trying to find the words.

"Emma I can't… I'm sorry"

Emma sat up.

"It's okay I know that tone you don't like me back. It's alright I was expecting as much anyways"

Regina anxiously sat up.

"No Emma. You are wrong… It's not like that. I had a wonderful time tonight. I really did. Best Birthday ever"

Emma gave Regina a weak smile.

"Come on I better get you home before you freeze, I don't wanna give you a flu for your Birthday"

Regina could feel the blonde's disappointment and she longed to tell her her secret. But she wasn't ready just yet.

"Emma I'll never forget this night"

Emma smiled as Regina leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. Emma held her hand to her face as the two sat up on the swing. They decided to call two cabs as they were living in opposite directions but mainly because Regina was afraid. She had to make sure she could truly trust her. Emma stood up and her cab arrived and she pulled Regina into a strong embrace. Regina smelled the blonde as her scent washed over her. Regina couldn't explain how safe she felt in that moment.

"Goodnight Your Majesty"

Emma kissed Regina's hand and walked away stopping to look back. Regina smiled and gently waved. She turned as something caught her eye. Emma's earring had fallen off on the swing. She picked it up and put it in her purse. She would be seeing the blonde sooner than she thought to herself as her cab arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked up the stairs to her apartment to find a note left on her front door that was left ajar.

SORRY EM

WE SEEMED TO HAVE HAD A BIT OF AN ACCIDENT WITH THE DOOR.I'M WRITING THIS JUST BY CHANCE YOU CHICKENED OUT AND DIDN'T GO HOME WITH THE DESPERATE ROGER. GONE TO GET TOOLS.

ROBBIE

Emma groaned loudly as she noted a door stop holding the door and stopping it from closing because it seems that Robin and his lady friend seemed to have broken the lock and handle. Emma ripped the note off the door and left it on the counter.

Regina sat in her cab smiling as she moved the ear ring in her palm a surge of compulsion spread over her as she found herself saying to the driver to go to Emma's address taking note of it when Emma called the first cab. The driver turned the car and headed towards the town.

Emma stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom but it hit of Emma's running shoe and gradually opened slowly. Emma didn't notice. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed. Robin as much as he was her friend the man was an idiot. How he managed to keep his work life respectable was beyond Emma. It may have been his holiday break, but he was out of order standing up Regina, the door was the final straw she would be having words with him when he got home.

As Emma lay there the feelings she had felt for Regina still lingered, Emma closed her eyes and a flash of Regina smiling at her on the swing appeared, then a flash of her edging closer to her, she could feel Regina's lips touching her face, although she was now truly acknowledging that she really wanted her to be touching her somewhere else. Emma let out a soft gasp as she ran her hand over the crotch of her dress. A jolt of heat zoomed up her body as she smiled, realizing it had been a long time that anyone had made her feel like that. She needed Regina and she needed her now! Emma slipped off her dress, exposing only her lace bra and panties. She began to tease herself by running her hands up her thighs and over the outside of her underwear, feeling the heat and wet patch that was gradually getting bigger. She unhooked her bra and caressed her breast. Emma slid off her panties and ran her finger between her lips, she let out a soft moan as she spread her wetness around her clit.

Regina exited the cab and walked up the pathway to Emma's apartment building, She could see the lights on upstairs so she figured there is no harm in showing up, after all she had an excuse to visit. She walked up the wooden stairs and stopped at the door she immediately noted the door was open and she gently peered through the crack seeing the lights on. She knocked at the door and got no answer. Regina's butterflies were growing as she realized she didn't plan what would happen after she had returned the ear ring. A wave of worry fell over the brunette as she felt that it was truly unsafe for Emma to be left so vulnerable with a broken door. She took a breath and found herself opening the door.

"Miss Swan...I hope you don't mind me just showing up unannounced but you dropped your ear ring..."

She looked around seeing that the room was empty. Her eyes caught sight of the note on the counter. Regina grimaced and made the decision that it was definitely not okay for Emma to be alone tonight.

Before Regina had realized where she was she was already halfway up the wooden staircase and walking towards the room that the door was half open only to become frozen to the spot. For a moment she thought she could hear her name. She quietly walked closer to the room.

"Oh... yes... oh... oh..

Regina peered through the gap of Emma's bedroom. The white sheets were writhing as Emma could not stay still, thoroughly enjoying her alone time and caught up in her sexual desire for Regina. Emma entered herself and continuously rubbed her clit and cried out with a loud moan.

"Oh REGGIEEEE NA!

The sheets settled as Emma fell back against the mattress. Regina covered her mouth to block the gasp that was ready to escape. She found herself leaning against the hall table clutching on for dear life as the heat was filling her core. Regina was now completely aware that all the signs were telling her she wanted the blonde. Emma would be the one. Her first... She could hear Emma heading towards her en suite and when she heard the sound of the shower being turned on she bolted as quickly and quietly as she could to the front door only to come face to face with Robin.

"Alright love? I see Emma did bring you back then?

Regina was not amused. Robin gestured a handshake. Regina accepted.

"Actually, Emma doesn't know I'm here I just arrived. I thought I heard her upstairs but realized it was the shower so I came down here to wait for her if that is alright with you?

Robin found himself looking the woman up and down.

"Man oh man am I sorry I missed our date Rebecca…"

Regina smirked.

"It's actually Regina"

Robin registered straight away.

"Hold on are you the Regina that Emma has been talking about non stop for the past week. That Regina?

Regina smiled glancing towards the stairs.

"Yes dear, I think that I am that Regina yes"

Robin laughed.

"Oh this is gold! You know she likes you right?

Regina chuckled.

"Whatever impression Isla has given you Robin I'd like you to know that it is incorrect, I am aware that Emma has feelings for me… It appears I do care or her as well, if you would kindly not tell her until I'm ready I'd be very grateful"

Emma stood mid stairs as she heard the familiar voice.

"Regina?

Regina turned to see Emma in a dressing gown and towel drying her hair.

"Emma…

Robin smirked.

"I'll just be getting to the door don't mind me"

Emma glared at her roommate.

"What are you doing here?

Regina paused for a moment.

"I… Umm I've concluded that a broken door is no place for you to stay tonight. It's not safe Miss Swan. I'd like you to come home with me."

Emma was unable to hide her grin.

"Oh and you forgot this Miss Swan"

Regina lifted Emma's hand and placed the ear ring into it.

Emma's eyes shot up to meet brown ones.

"Let me get dressed Regina… I accept your invitation"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma in a rush threw on whatever she could grab. A clean white tank was draped over her desk chair and a pair of jeans were at arms length from her wardrobe. She jumped into the pants and grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom just in case. She took her red leather jacket that was hanging up in the wardrobe and bolted down the stairs to see Regina sitting on the arm of the couch handing Robin tools in not quite so sober state.

"I'm ready Regina"

Regina shuffled to face the blonde.

"Miss Swan… you look…

Emma looked down.

"I'm sorry I was in a rush I didn't wanna keep you waiting…

Regina smirked.

"Delightful… you look delightful"

Emma exhaled.

Robin stepped aside as the two walked out of the apartment. Emma hung back for a moment.

"Thanks for breaking the door you shithead I owe you one"

Emma winked.

"Anytime Em"

Robin went back to attempting to fix the lock.

Regina had already flagged a cab and was waiting in the back seat when Emma emerged from the building. She sat next to the brunette and rested her hand in the middle seat hoping Regina might respond. Regina's left baby finger lightly touched Emma's and the two looked at each other. Emma blushed as Regina smiled at her. The driver pulled up outside Regina's white mansion and Emma's jaw dropped. Regina paid the cab and watched as Emma crept behind her in awe. Regina unlocked the door and put on the lights revealing a marble floored lobby like area complete with a spiral staircase. Regina proceeded to take off her coat and hang it up gesturing her hand to take Emma's jacket.

"You cold?

Emma rubbed her arms.

"A little bit… but I'll be alright"

Regina chuckled.

"You are something else Miss Swan, follow me"

Emma watched as the older woman walked into the nearest room.

"This is my parlor, I lit the fire before I left, if you are still cold I can offer you a sweater or put on the heating…

Emma shook her head.

"Oh no Regina this is lovely"

Regina watched as the blonde sat down on front for the roaring fire.

"Care for a nightcap?

Emma held her hands within safe distance of the flames.

"Only if you are having one"

Emma turned to face the woman in the doorway. Regina gave a half a smile and walked over to her drinks cabinet and poured two whiskeys. She walked over and handed it to the blonde who was looking up at her.

"Well aren't you gonna sit beside me?

Regina chuckled again. She took a sip of her drink and knelt beside Emma.

"So are we alone or is the butler gonna join us for a drink?

Regina smirked.

"Very funny Miss Swan. Alas no I live alone, the house does get quite lonely. But I'm hardly here to notice fully as my work consumes almost all of my time. I think the bathtub in my en suite is the only place, oh and my balcony that knows I live here"

Emma took a sip and looked around the room admiring the paintings and various objects on display.

"I get lonely too…

Regina watched as Emma stared into the flames.

"Surely not Miss Swan, you live with that charming man who breaks locks so more mature people can whisk you away"

Emma nearly choked on her beverage.

"That was pretty good Regina… I don't believe you that you haven't dated for awhile"

Regina laughed.

"I guess you inspire me"

Emma watched as the older woman's eyes looked her up and down settling on Emma's gaze. Emma blushed.

"Umm let's play a drinking game?

Regina chuckled.

"I should have known you'd suggest such a barbaric activity"

Emma shoved Regina's upper arm.

"Hey don't you know that it is rude to insult your guests Reggie?

Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Call me Reggie again and you won't be my guest anymore"

Emma threw her eyes up.

"Miss Grumpy Gills… I mean Mills"

Regina huffed.

"Clever… Aren't you clever?

Emma paused.

"Am I supposed to answer you?

Regina gave Emma a big toothy grin.

"Are you sure you wanna play this game Miss Swan?

Emma sighed.

"You know what I do. I for one would like to know the real Regina Mills… Care to play 20 questions? If you don't answer you have to down your drink"

Regina chuckled.

"I'm intrigued…

Emma nodded.

"Do you wanna go first?

Regina made herself more comfortable and sat on her side.

"So I can ask you anything… anything I want?

Emma nodded again.

"Yup"

Regina grinned.

"Alright… what do you expect to happen tonight Miss Swan?

Emma choked on her drink.

"Oh come on! The first damn question… putting me on the spot like that. That is so not cool"

Regina sighed.

"Very well… What is your favourite song?

Emma grinned.

"Well that's easy… I'm gonna say Only You. I find it cheesy romantic and get lost in the instrumental tones and imagine floating away or better yet if I had someone to dance with I think i'd pick that song"

Regina tilted her head assessing her answer.

"Interesting choice… You are a hopeless romantic… Did you listen to that in romantic stages of your life?

Emma pushed her hair back off her face.

"You mean like sex?

Regina flushed. Emma just assumed it was the heat of the burning fire. Regina hummed.

"If you care to share…

Emma smirked.

" It's my turn. So Regina… if that is your real name… Why don't you tell me about what you listen to during sex? Or wait what song was your first time? Or did you not have music cause it was in like their parent's basement and you were afraid you'd wake the house?

Regina frantically stared into her glass.

"Sharing your first time are we dear?

Emma shrugged.

"I asked you first"

Regina locked eyes with Emma and then downed her drink.

"Woah… hey. Damn Regina you can drink"

Regina hissed at the after taste.

"Oh and yes Regina is my real name"

Emma laughed.

"Miss Swan… Have you had alot of sex?

Emma smirked.

"Interesting choice of question… I see we are heading down the sex route huh… well depends on what you classify as a lot Regina… I ain't downing my drink. That looked painful! Well I guess I did the whole boyfriend thing… basement style and umm two long term girlfriends and a couple of flings so ummm are you asking how many people or times?

Regina's eyes widened as her hand was now shaking.

"Are you some sort of expert Miss Swan?

Emma laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that? I'd say you are an expert…

Regina stood up and reached for the whiskey decanter she sat back down and poured a new glass.

"Me an expert… how absurd. The very thought…

Emma smiled.

"It's a nice thought"

Regina nearly spilled the whiskey on her fluffy beige rug.

"You… you are very curious Miss Swan… I…"

Emma noticed her trembling hands.

"Hey… it's alright I was just kidding around… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

Regina sipped her drink.

"I think I'd like to talk about something else…

Emma smiled and lightly touched Regina's hand.

"You're house is immaculate Regina… Thank you for the invite"

Regina looked at the blonde.

"Would you care for the tour Miss Swan?

Emma smiled.

"Sure"

Regina stood up and took the blonde's glass leaving them on the coffee table. She lead Emma out of the doorway and gestured her hand to the left.

"Here we have the kitchen slash laundry room, I'm afraid I don't have much time with work to use it to its full potential, that's why it's so clean… I do make a mean lasange though and my apple pie is quite a dish"

Emma smirked.

"So are you… Your Majesty"

Regina turned on the spot rapidly to face the blonde. Her heart was skipping beats and she stumbled over her words.

"You are good at this Miss Swan"

Regina blushed. Emma reached out and caressed Regina's cheek. Regina found herself leaning into Emma's palm that was now cupping her face.

"You really haven't done this in a while have you?

Regina shook her head.

"Is it that obvious Miss Swan?

Emma giggled.

"Regina are you frickin kidding, either you are blindly oblivious to how amazing you are or you are a great actress"

Regina chuckled.

"Cute dear... But I'm no actress. Honestly I feel completely dismantled around you Emma… I've never felt this way"

Emma stepped forward and Regina jumped back in fright.

"I'm not quite used to this Emma forgive me…come I'll show you upstairs"

Emma's heart was beating just as fast as Regina's and they walked up the staircase. The two walked down a long corridor.

"This is my room…

Regina turned on the light to reveal a huge double bed. Her white carpet spotless and her en suite complete with a large bathtub sparkled against the light.

"Here's my balcony... on my time off I sit and think about everything… that's my swing Miss Swan"

Emma smiled as she sat on the edge of Regina's bed. She patted the bed or Regina to come join her. Regina raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You mean business Miss Swan"

Emma smirked. Regina turned to face away from Emma and took a breath.

"Regina… turn around"

Emma stood up and closed the gap between them. Regina felt like she was going to implode. Emma whispered in her right ear.

"Kiss me Regina… Please kiss me"

Regina turned rapidly and closed her eyes. Her body fell forward like a magnet onto Emma's parted lips. The sound that erupted from both women made their eyes pop open for a split second before Emma deepened the kiss gently starting to caress her tongue with Regina's. Regina could hardly stand and the wetness flowed straight between her legs she gasped as Emma rubbed her waist and pulled their bodies together. Emma turned Regina and pushed her onto her bed and fell on top of her. Regina's eyes shot open as Emma began to kiss her neck.

"Miss Swan…

Emma hummed as she continued to kiss her neck.

"Emma…

Emma kept kissing.

"Emma… stop!

Regina sat up causing the blonde to fall to the side.

"What's the matter?

Regina was shaking.

"I… I… I can't do this I'm sorry"

Emma watched as the woman sat on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Regina… what is it talk to me"

Regina tilted her head to see the startled blonde.

"I need… I mean… I can't… please Emma I'm sorry"

Emma stood up and walked to Regina's doorway looking back and the terrified looking brunette.

"Regina I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall for any mind games!

Regina shook her head.

"I can explain"

Emma leaned against the doorway.

"Is there someone else on your mind Regina?

Regina shook her head again not making eye contact.

"I'll tell you tomorrow… I've had a lot to drink and I'm not thinking correctly Miss Swan. Please stay… I have a guest room first left in the hall. I will explain tomorrow please…

Emma nodded confused and feeling rejected.

"I have to go into the office to get some things. If I'm free around lunchtime can you meet me there?

Regina eagerly nodded.

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

Emma gave her a weak smile.

"Happy Birthday Regina… Sweet Dreams"


	9. Chapter 9

Regina flung herself against her pillow as her thought process rapidly flashed in her head. What was wrong with her? She shut her eyes and could hear Emma begging for her… she could hear the echo of Emma's pleasure from witnessing her touching herself Regina was undeniably aroused but willed herself to wish it away as she felt she didn't deserve these feelings after sending the woman who made her feel this way leave her room. Regina opened her balcony doors and took in the night air.

Emma watched from her window she could see the flustered Regina and wondered what did she do wrong?

Regina awoke later than usual to find an empty house. She got dressed and perfected her make-up and drove to the blonde's workplace. Heads turned as the office worker's noted the elegant woman's stride as she strutted passed the cubicles. Her eyes were immediately fixed at Emma's boss who had taken liberty to yell at Emma. Emma stood there head down.

"While you decided that you were better than us Emma, the office has been in hell… I've had to deal with more shit in the past week and clean up what is meant to be your job. Do you like your job? Cause if you do I suggest coming down off your high horse… Regina Mills. We all know you fucked her to get ahead"

Regina's eyes glowed red and she walked in earnest towards the situation.

Emma's eyes teared at the remark.

"I… I didn't fuck her Killian… I'm not like that!

Killian smirked.

"Oh cut the shit Emma. We know you are a carpet muncher"

Emma snarled.

"Oh so just because your dick doesn't excite me you have to demean me because being a strong woman who can make women come harder than you ever could scares you!

Killian slapped Emma in the face. Regina stood on the spot.

"If you ever touch me again I'm reporting you Mr. Jones. If I didn't love my job so fucking much I wouldn't have come in on my day off you stupid gigantic ass!

Killian nervously held his hand.

"I'm sorry Emma…

Emma's tears fell down her face.

"It's sick what I put up with here… Oh and if I was ever lucky enough to make love to someone like Regina Mills I'd certainly rub your face in it"

Regina smiled.

Killian faced away noting the brunette staring at him from across the office. He gulped.

"Emma would you mind checking the back room staff area and make sure it is up to scratch so I can pay you your early bonus before you take the rest of the week off and don't sue my gigantic ass"

Emma smirked.

"Certainly Sir"

Emma proceeded to the back room and Killian watched the older woman as she charged for him. She slowed her pace and just walked up to him. Regina stared into his beady eyes. She could have sworn he was wearing eyeliner. Guyliner she thought… Mr Guyliner… Mr. Guyliner Giganticus Ass! Killian winced as Regina towered over him in her dolce heels.

"I...I… got a little carried away Miss Mills. Whatever you just saw it didn't mean to happen"

Regina snarled.

"Miss Swan might be so lenient with you… I on the other hand am not. Pack your things at once you are no longer in charge of this company. I will be filing a complaint to the company head.. Oh and if you ever and I mean ever lay a finger on Emma Swan again your job won't be the only thing that's gone… You aren't the only one who has feelings for her Mr. Ass"

Killian's eyes flashed.

"You mean she didn't fuck…

Regina's eyes flashed.

"How dare you speak to me like that and speak about Miss Swan in such a callous unprofessional manner"

Killian shook in fear at Regina's raised voice.

"Some of us don't have to "fuck" to get ahead dear!

Regina marched towards to back room as Killian ran into his office to pack his things.

Emma was busy inspecting the back room unaware that the brunette was watching through the hole shaped window. Emma noted that the water cooler needed changing as the full cylinder was left idol beside it. Emma threw up her eyes and cursed loudly. Regina sniggered as she watched Emma pick up the cylinder. "By god these things are heavy" Emma retorted as she struggled to lift it. Regina could see it happening before it happened. There was a loud crash a splash and a scream. Emma stood on the spot soaked head to toe and Regina was just about to barge in to help her when Emma decided to take off her top. Regina stood still unable to look away. Emma rubbed her drenched skin and flicked back her long wet blonde curls. Her purple bra clung to her C cups. Emma glanced up at the clock. They would all be at their desks. She spotted the abandoned hoodie on the back of one of the lunch eating chairs. Regina's eyes danced as Emma touched her bra deciding whether to keep it on or not. Regina bucked as Emma unhooked it in one motion. Emma's nipples stood erect as Regina clutched onto the door frame her own underwear wetter than ever. Regina looked away out of respect but found herself looking at Emma's body again. Emma threw the hoodie over herself and squeezed her hair. She looked utterly panicked. Regina took a breath and knocked at the door. She entered before she could get a response.

"Miss Swan… are you alright I heard a crash from outside?

Emma's heart fluttered.

"How long have you been standing there Regina?

Regina didn't answer she glanced at Emma's chest. She back herself against the table.

"I… Are you alright dear?

Emma smirked as she noted Regina gripping the table. Emma turned to face her.

"Oh I'm fine… just clumsy me. I'm afraid I'm a bit wet"

Regina crossed her legs. Emma blushed.

"You are not wearing a bra Miss Swan…

Regina looked down as Emma noted that her nipples had made themselves hard as Regina's movements had turned her on.

"No I'm not Regina…

Regina gulped.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night.I have to tell you something… but before I do I'd like you to know that you won't have to work for Mr. Ass anymore… I saw everything. You are worth so more more than that Emma Swan. So much more. Do you hear me? I shall send the report first thing tomorrow. What an absolute beast!

Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank.. Thank you Regina… You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it long enough"

Regina hummed.

"So you have dear, and you've done a perfect job' as have I… One thing I can not tolerate Miss Swan is the disrespect of another person… and it enraged me to see his hand on your face.I didn't like the thought of him touching you"

Emma sighed.

"If you asked me I'd say you were jealous…

Regina chuckled.

" Smart Emma… I do care about you… I have feelings for you…

Emma cut her off.

"But?

Regina inhaled.

"But...

Emma nodded noting the flustered brunette.

"I'm listening Regina, tell me what I did wrong... Are you sleeping with someone else is that what it is cause I don't want you to cheat Regina?

Regina laughed.

"No… I'm not sleeping with anyone Miss Swan"

Emma let out a phew sound.

"Then what is it Regina?

Regina mumbled the words so that Emma couldn't make them out.

Emma leaned forward and closed her eyes. She kissed Regina ever so gently on the lips. Regina jumped at the contact.

"Tell me you don't want to know how wet I really am?

Regina actually winced when Emma interlocked her fingers in Regina's and searched her face.

" I... I'm a virgin Emma"

Emma laughed loudly.

"Yeah right Regina and I'm the queen of Sheba, Good one… you are some woman you know that"

Regina looked down the look of shame filling her face as she now couldn't maintain eye contact. She let go of Emma's hand, Emma noticed immediately and reached out tilting her face up to look into her now watery eyes.

"You're serious. You are actually serious… How? Why? Oh Regina I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh"

Regina gave her a weak smile.

"That's alright Miss Swan. I was expecting as much… it's laughable really"

Emma shook her head.

"How can you be… why?

Regina sighed.

"You told me once that I worked so hard to get what I have achieved in my life well that Miss Swan involved a boss who would demean me in every way possible, he would force me to touch him, I was young and frightened and I swore to myself that I would choose who got to touch me and if I wanted to touch them back. As I got older those memories stayed with me and I found it hard to open up to people. I got nervous when people showed me affection because it always meant they wanted more. I was touched and groped. Forced to do sexual favors... Men would expect me to sleep with them and when I'd say I didn't want that I was branded a slut and I threw myself into my work. I built high walls around my heart because I was so afraid to let someone in… If I trusted someone I would tell them my secret and they would leave… So I guess I'm afraid. I fought every step of the way to get to where I am in my career. I am respected and known. I thought I had all I needed in my life and then you waddled along Miss Swan… and god help me but I feel like I can trust you. You saw me Emma… you wanted me not the idea of me. The one that people seem to spread about me and I… for the first time want you too"

Emma's let a single tear fall down her cheek as she stood up and kissed Regina passionately on the lips. She placed her two hands on Regina's cheeks and searched her eyes.

"Regina Mills… Your Majesty"

Regina smiled and got up to leave. Emma called after her.

"You'll know when your ready Regina… you'll know"

Regina brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know I'm ready Emma… if you'll have me?

Emma gulped as Regina kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

"Here's a souvenir Miss Swan… I have to go to my office I shall be available this evening around 7 if you wish to continue this conversation"

Regina unhooked her bra and threw it into Emma's hands. Emma stood with her jaw dropping as Regina walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina entered her office and immediately called the company head of Emma's company. She pointed out every unsatisfactory flaw she could about the man before she told her of the incident she had witnessed and after explaining the fact that he should get a bad reference for any future work positions the woman on the other end of the phone was only too happy to comply. She hung up the phone and dialed 911. An old friend was happy to take her call.

She sat for half an hour explaining to the police officer that had so graciously shown up when she called remembering her from those years ago. The one police officer she could trust and was there for her in her early struggles. The man noted the physical assault and noted the emotional verbal assault as well.

"Normally I would require proof in hand Miss Mills, but I know you... you are a woman of your word I'll send someone over to scan the security tapes as well and see if there was any other witnesses"

Regina nodded.

"Thank you Teddy, It's not enough for him to be fired... he has to learn that his piggish ways are not to we rewarded. That life is what you make it. That disrespecting others brings on what you truly deserve. Plus... he wears eyeliner... That does not suit him!

Teddy smiled as Regina laughed.

"I'll make sure of that Ma'am. I promise. It's good to see you becoming exactly what I hoped for you. You are strong Miss Mills. You didn't let them win"

Regina found herself hugging the man who graciously held the woman as the tears fell from her eyes.

"It's people like you Teddy, that make the sun shine again. Thank you for helping me"

Teddy wasted no time in following up his promise.

Emma Swan was indeed a hopeless romantic. Regina had said seven and she knew that it was going to be a night not to be forgotten. Emma left the office and found herself in the local store. In her basket she had at least 20 candles. Massage oil and a red lace bra with matching underwear. She paid for her items and at 6.30 Emma Swan was standing in front of Regina's mansion. She clutched her bag of supplies and headed directly for the large rose trellis that climbed down from Regina's balcony. She climbed up taking her time and managing not to lose any items along the way. She hoisted herself onto the ledge and reached for her hair pin. She unlocked the door and threw her bag on the bed. She immediately went to the en suite and quickly showered, changing into her new attire. Emma began to light the candles. She heard the front door. She sat on Regina's bed and waited as she heard her footsteps coming down the corridor. Regina opened the door and gasped.

"Miss Swan…

The tears were in her eyes before she could blink.

"Hope you don't mind I borrowed a hair pin from Robin so I could continue the conversation"

Regina shook her head and laughed looking around in awe at the candles flicking against the walls.

"You did all this? I suppose I should be surprised but it is you dear… full of tricks I wouldn't expect anything less…

Emma smirked.

"Please don't call the cops I'm not exactly dressed appropriately. I wasn't thinking... I kind of just wanted to surprise you. I hope you aren't mad. I'm spontaneously stupid sometimes"

Regina laughed and walked over to the blonde who was standing against her 's gaze fell on Emma.

"You look stunning… the cops... certainly not Miss Swan, I practically invited you to my humble labode. You are right on time"

Emma blushed as she took her hands and placed them against her naked flesh. Regina shivered and the tingles shot through Emma.

"Regina would you like a massage? I brought some oil?

Regina locked eyes with the blonde.

"I think I'd like you instead...

Regina's heart began to beat faster as Emma caressed her face.

"Don't be afraid… I'm going to take this nice and slow… whatever you want at your pace... "

Regina closed her eyes and kissed Emma hungrily on the mouth opening her mouth and rapidly caressing her tongue against Emma's. Emma moaned as Regina began to unbutton her blouse.

"You going to run away? I'm sorry I panicked last night… know that I really wanted you to stay… you aren't the only one who was wet Miss Swan"

Emma smirked and shook her head. She buried it in Regina's shoulder and exhaled loudly.

"No… I ain't going anywhere. Believe me Regina… You are making me so wet right now it's killing me"

Regina smiled.

"Shall we finish those 20 questions dear?

Emma giggled.

"We have no drink…

Regina smirked.

"If you answer my question Miss Swan… I'll make it worth your while"

Emma's eyes widened.

"Ask away!

Regina laughed.

"Tell me Miss Swan… how often have you thought of me sexually enough to touch yourself"

Regina winked and Emma blushed.

"Because I know you do…

Emma let out a loud moan as Regina ran her hands against Emma's waist and across her ass. Regina reached around waiting to unhook her bra. Emma panted.

"Every night…

Regina unhooked her bra as her hunger filled her eyes.

"Oh Emma...

Emma's eyes settled on the vision of Regina's hard nipples. Regina walked over to the bed and lay down on her back. Emma followed and lay on top of her. She pushed her hair behind her ears and lowered her breasts against the brunettes. The two women bucked at the contact.

"Regina…

Regina raised her hands and gently rubbed her fingers against Emma's erect peaks causing Emma to moan against Regina's ear.

"Touch me Emma…

Emma's underwear was soaking now as she ran her tongue against Regina's neck causing Regina to whimper as she gently ran her fingers over Regina's nipples. The intense tightness zoomed to Regina's core as Emma took Regina's nipple into her mouth and sucked. Regina moaned.

"Oh Emma… I'm so wet for you right now… I can't take it"

The arousal on Regina's face was enough to make Emma come on the spot. She found herself unzipping Regina's work pants and throwing them beside the bed. She whispered into Regina's ear.

"I'm soaking for you"

Regina bucked.

"Make love to me Emma… Now… Oh please now"

Emma ran her hand between Regina's thighs and relished as the woman was trembling at her touch. Her breathing was growing heavy and Emma ran a finger over the soaked fabric between Regina's legs. She began to kiss Regina's body slowly from head to toe worshiping the beauty of her toned olive skin, making her cry out with arousal. Regina pushed her body closer to Emma holding onto her back.

"Miss Swan… Oh Miss Swan"

Emma smiled as she pushed her hand into Regina's underwear. Emma whimpered as she ran her middle finger between Regina's folds. Regina threw her eyes back at the contact and found herself holding the sides of Emma's face in her hands.

"Oh you are so wet Regina...

Regina shook as Emma teased her folds spreading the wetness from Regina's entrance causing her to jerk at the contact.

"Wet for you... Miss Swan"

Emma kissed Regina's parted lips.

"Are you ready Regina?

Regina smiled at the eager blonde.

"Yes…

Emma began to rub Regina's clit and was welcomed with a high pitched moan. Emma laughed into Regina's shoulder as Regina pulled her closer.

"Is that okay?

Regina felt the heat expanding and the new sensations trickled through her causing her to move about.

"Oh Emma…

Emma smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Regina chuckled as Emma rubbed faster. Regina cried out. She quickly grabbed Emma's busy hand.

"I want… I want you inside me Miss Swan"

Emma kissed Regina on the lips again as she slipped one finger inside her was such ease. Regina was so wet the heat covered Emma's finger and Regina let out a gasp grabbing onto Emma's back again. Emma gently pulled her finger in and out. Regina found herself moving against Emma's hand.

"Ohhhhhhh Emma!

Emma kissed Regina's neck and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?

Tears filled Regina's eyes and she gazed into Emma's emerald ones.

"No Emma… I'm ohhh fine, You aren't hurting me oh god!

Emma began to rub Regina's clit with her spare hand and she knew it wouldn't take much longer. Regina's breathing grew louder and faster and she could she the pleasure rising in her brown eyes before Regina shut them as Emma rubbed really fast. That was it Regina's walls gripped tightly onto Emma's pumping finger and Regina threw her head back letting out a loud guttural moan.

"EMM MMA! Oh I think I'm gonna OHHHH OHHH OHHH!

Regina clutched onto the woman for dear life as she experienced the ecstasy flowing through her veins. Emma rubbed gently letting her ride out her orgasm. Regina's eyes opened.

"You made me have an orgasm Miss Swan…

Regina blushed.

"Well that was the plan Regina….

Emma laughed.

"I didn't think I would on my first…

Emma smiled.

"It was amazing to experience giving that to you… I hope your first time was alright Regina"

Emma looked shyly at the ceiling as she collapsed on the bed.

"Oh Miss Swan… That… You… This was truly unbelievable… Thank you for being my first... My first time"

Emma smiled kissing her.

"Are you ready for your second?


	11. Chapter 11

_**12 months later**_

"Regina… you are going to get me fired!

The brunette smirked as she keeled in front of the blonde in her own office chair, in her office.

"Nonsense dear, I'd hardly fire the head of the company… our joined company"

Emma giggled.

"I love when you say that! Regina we can't… We have a meeting in 20 mins"

Regina began to push up Emma's green work dress in earnest.

"Challenge accepted Miss Swan"

Emma's threw her head back against the leather spiny office chair.

"Regina… Oh god… You are going to be the death of me!

Regina could smell Emma's distinctive arousal and she eagerly pulled down Emma's underwear taking in Emma's trimmed curls. She parted Emma's lips and began to lick. She licked over Emma's clit. knowingly exactly how to make her love tremble with pleasure. Regina wasn't the shy woman she once was. Emma had saved her. Emma jerked forward granting her more access.

"Oh Regina! Yes!

Regina smiled against Emma's entrance as she felt Emma's grab onto her hair.

"I'm so close…

Emma suddenly grabbed Regina's shoulders and hoisted her up to kiss her on the mouth. Regina knew what she wanted and backed her up to the leather couch in the far corner. Regina's weight covered the blonde as her fingers found her soaking entrance. She gently entered Emma and Emma began to tremble.

"Oh god… Oh god Regina!

Regina could feel Emma's walls start to tighten as her thumb found Emma's hard clit. Emma shook as her orgasm took hold of her completely, moaning Regina's name loudly into Regina's ear. Emma's after trembles rippled through her as Regina kissed Emma's neck and nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder.

"Miss Swan… Sush… You'll wake the office"

Emma laughed.

"Regina Mills… I… I"

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes.

"What Emma?

Emma blushed.

"Nothing it's nothing… I was just thinking"

Regina sat up and Emma tried to make herself look presentable.

"You thinking… well that's a first"

Emma playfully pushed Regina's shoulder.

"Oh quit it your Majesty!

Regina stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up Emma's underwear.

"Forgetting something dear?

Emma smirked.

"Actually… I was thinking I'd go commando while you sat in on the meeting… you know how wet I get when you are the boss"

Regina gave Emma a big toothy grin.

"And… you dear make me ruin myself without even touching me... ever sense our first time"

The two walked towards each other.

"Our first time in your bed Regina?

Regina smirked.

"Our first date…

Emma pulled Regina against her body and pushed Regina's hair behind her ears.

"A Date with my destiny"

Regina threw her eyes up.

"Miss Swan must you always try to be the corniest person in the room?

Emma gave a big Cheshire cat smile.

"You know you love it"

Regina hummed.

"A date with destiny you say?

Emma winked.

"Well I suppose if this is our destiny it isn't half bad Miss Swan…

Emma gazed into Regina's dark eyes.

"You had me at hello"

Regina scrunched her face.

"Really Emma… really! Can't you just absorb the moment and not cornify everything I say?

Emma chuckled.

"Nope…

Regina threw her hands in the air.

"Why on earth not?

Emma walked over to her desk chair.

"Cause then I don't get to see your adorable angry face"

Regina stopped on the spot.

"My adorable angry face… is that so?

Emma nodded as she placed her legs onto her desk.

"Yup"

Regina sighed.

"You'd imagine after all this time I'd get used to your antics"

Emma smiled as Regina reached into the inner pocket of her blazer. Emma sat forward. Regina walked towards the blonde and proceeded to get down on one knee. Emma's eyes swelled with tears.

"Regina…

Regina's eyes shimmered as Emma raised her hand over her mouth.

"Emma Swan… I had planned this many times in my head and I figured that honestly you did have me at hello. So I wanted to ask you this question in the place we first laid eyes on each other and I knew that my world had changed forever… cause then I had my date with destiny. I love you Emma"

Emma's tears ran down her cheeks.

"Emma Swan… Will you marry me?

Emma jumped off the chair.

"Yes Regina! A million yes's! I love you so much!

Regina placed the diamond on Emma's finger and held onto Emma so tightly as she felt her own heart erupt with happiness.

"I can be corny too you know darling"

Emma's tears were down her neck.

"Oh Regina… you've stolen my heart"

Regina shook her head.

"Seriously…

The two burst out laughing as their secretary buzzed in to tell them the meeting was in 5 mins. Emma watched as Regina shoved her own underwear in her inside pocket where she had kept the ring and Emma took her seat behind the desk.

THE END


End file.
